


I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me

by Fanlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daniel hides the truth from Jack, Darcy and Daniel friendship, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Lies, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Overprotective Jack, Talk of Non con, overprotective Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: Brock thought that he had always hated Darcy lewis, but that all changed when tragedy struck, while they were on an undercover mission.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins/Daniel Le Domas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me

Brock was busy having a make out session with his girlfriend Lisa, when his phone had started ringing, not stopping to look at the caller I.D to see who was calling him.

“Hello” he said into the phone as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

“Brock? It’s me Phil Coulson.” Phil said over the phone.

“What do you want Phil?” Brock asked annoyed,

“It’s Darcy, Brock.” Phil said,

“So?” Brock asked, clearly not caring,

“She’s at the hospital, and as her husband you should be there for her, that wasn’t a request Brock it was a order.” Phil said angerly in a stern voice,

“Oh really.” Brock asked as if he was challenging him,

“Yeah.” Phil said a little fear in his voice though,

“Fine.” Brock said easily “what hospital.” He asked,

After Phil gave him the name of the hospital that Darcy was in he got up and left.

-At the hospital-

Brock stormed into the hospital, in a mood, he was unhappy that he had to be here, so with heavy sigh he said “hey I’m here for a Jules Kincaid.” 

“Name?” The nurse behind the desk asked,

“Alvey Kincaid.” Brock answered,

“Relation?” The nurse asked,

“Her husband?” Brock said with a hint of a question in his voice wondering how serious this situation might really be if the nurse is asking what his relation is to her.

“Okay she’s in ER.” The nurse replied,

“Oh, uh is she okay?” Brock asked a little concerned wondering what could have happened to Darcy to make her have to go to ER.

“It’s not my place to say sir, it’s a family matter.” The nurse replied, and her tone was starting to piss Brock off.

“Okay well can you tell me where or what floor that is.” Brock asked sounding like he was about to snap but doing his best to stay calm.

“I’ll take him there.” A voice from from behind Brock replied.

When Brock turned his head to see who it was he saw none other then Phil Coulson his classic suit,

“Come on.” Phil said to Brock, the started walking to the hallway.

As Brock started to pace walk to catch up to him he asked “Phil what is going on?” 

But Phil just ignored him,

“Phil please just talk to me?” Brock begged annoyedly,

Then suddenly Phil stopped causing Brock to do the same,

“Okay you listen to me and you listen to me good, you are gonna go in there and you are gonna act like a good loving and caring husband, got it!” He said angerly,

Brock had never seen Phil like this and he new better to cause a seen at a hospital nevermind while on an undercover mission so he just nodded “okay.”

Phil then made a go forward gesture and said “she’s in room 302.”

Brock nodded then went on to find the room that Darcy was in, 

As he went further down the hallway he started to hear yelling, it wasn’t until he found Darcy’s room that he realized the the yelling was from in there.

Brock leaned and pressed his ear to the door to hear what was going on in there, 

When he heard the yelling get louder he stormed in and saw non other than Ian Boothby, Darcy’s boyfriend, to which he despises and was yelling “I can’t believe you did this! This is all your fault!” 

“hey, hey, HEY, HEY!” Brock yelling a couple of times to get the attention on him.

Ian looked at him, still looking angry then looked away “I, I honestly don’t know what to say to you right now, it’s like I’m surprised though, I mean it’s obvious that you couldn’t even do that right.” He continued to say.

Brock got really angry at this point and when he saw the curled up figure on the bed curl up more he instantly just snapped and went and grabbed two fist fulls of Ian’s shirt caller and backed him to the wall causing his head to hit it.

“Okay you listen to me you idiot, I don’t know what is going on here but you never EVER yell at a woman in the hospital. Do you understand me?” Brock said angerly.

Ian just scoffed looked away then looked back at Brock with a smug look and calmly asked “oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it if I do?” To him,

That only made Brock angrier to the point where he started shaking “YOU BASTARD, I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I’M GONNA DO ABOUT IT!” He yelled,

Just as he was done yelling and before he could do anything the door slamed open “WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!” Someone said angerly,

Brock turned his head to see who it was only to see that it was Phil again, 

Before he could even get a word in doctors and nurses rushed into the room “what is going on in here?” One of the nurses asked 

Brock sighed calming himself as he slowly let go of the hem of Ian’s shirt and turned to the nurse “nothing ma’am just a little disagreement, that’s all.” Brock explained.

“Yeah which he started.” Ian scoffed,

“I started? You were the one yelling?” Brock remarked,

“You were the one that stormed in here causing a disturbance.” Ian replied,

“YEAH BECAUSE YOU WERE YELLING AT MY WIFE, who does that kinda shit man, huh who you sick freak.” Brock exclaimed.

“Okay sir I’m sorry but you have to leave, now, your causing distress to the patient and the others.” The nurse said as the doctors came forward and escorted Ian out of the room.

Brock let out a huge sigh after they all left and slumped down on the chair next to Darcy’s hospital bed.

“So what’s the problem Lewis, what was so important that you had to come to the hospital and nearly jeopardize our undercover mission Huh.” Brock said annoyed,

But Darcy didn’t say anything, “come on Lewis talk to me.” He said,

But when he looked at her for the first time since he had gotten there he saw that she had looked like she had been crying, and looked really tired and hurt, which had caused alarm bells to go off in his head. 

“Darcy, Darcy seriously come on, talk to me.” He said a little panic in his voice since he had never seen Darcy like this.

Darcy sighed softly and spoke in a soft voice “it’s nothing Rumlow, you don’t have to worry” as she said that though a stray tear ran down her cheek “you can leave if you want.” She added.

Before Brock got the chance to say anything though the doctor came in “okay mrs. Kincaid everything seems to be okay, looking great, and uh you can go home.” The Doctor explained.

“Oh hi sorry I wasn’t aware that you had a visitor mrs. Kinkaid.” The Doctor said after he saw Brock.

“Yeah hi, I’m her husband” Brock said as he got up and shook the Doctor’s hand, then continued “uh Doctor, can you tell me what happened, I got a phone call telling me to come here and ever since I got here no one’s told me what happened and I’m started to get worried here, so please, please can you tell me what happened to my wife.” He begged.

The Doctor looked at him with sympathy “I’m afriad your wife had a miscarriage mr. Kinkaid” 

In that moment Brock froze shocked, mouth hanging out not finding any words to say.

“What” he finally let out.0

“I’m sorry mr. Kinkaid, uh here are the discharge papers she can leave as soon as you sign them.” The Doctor explained.

Brock took the papers from him without saying anything, as soon as the Doctor left Brock numbly went and sat down on the chair, as Darcy slowly with ease sat up “here give them to me I can sign them.” She said with a little pain in her soft spoke voice.

“No it’s fine I got this.” He said in a soft tone.

“Okay.” Darcy replied then layed back down on the bed as she felt a jab of pain in her abdomen again.

********

After signed the papers, he got up to give them to the nurse at the front desk, he just gave it to her without saying a word, he just gave small nod when the nurse said “thank you” and went back to the room Darcy was in.

When he opened the door he saw Darcy dressed in black short boots, black jeans and a long sleeve greenish blue crop top, just looking at the ground not really focusing on anything,

“Uh hey you really to go?” He asked as he came in and stood in front of her looking at her concerned.

“Yeah.” Darcy answered looking at him,

“Okay come on.” Brock replied “let’s go.” He said as he gently pulled Darcy close to him in a tight hug then let go and just held her close to him with one arm as he lead her out the door and they walked to the waiting room,

But before they could go any further, a voice calmly said “if your done I’ll take it from here.” 

Brock turned to face Phil and turned Darcy with him “no it’s fine I got everything from here plus I thought you would’ve left now that I’m here.” He said in a tense tone.

“Well I didn’t and I bet that you have more important things to do, so I got it.” Phil said in a judgmental tone,

“Yeah well I don’t so I got this.” Brock stated angrily,

“If you didn’t then you would’ve been there for her from the start when she actually needed you!” Phil snapped angrily, which was a really rare thing for him to do.

“Well that was a mistake I made but I’m here now and I’m taking my wife home to rest.” Brock said trying to calm himself to keep from shouting.

“A-Alvey it’s fine, if you have to go, go I’ll be fine” Darcy said after not speaking for a while.

Brock looked at her and saw that she was rubbing her forehead in pain and got concerned “Jules? Jules are you okay?” He asked pulling her even closer to his body,

“Mh mhm yeah, yeah I’m fine, I’m fine, look Alvey if your busy it’s fine you should go I’ll be fine.” Darcy said,

“No, no, come on let’s get you out of here huh, let’s get you home, come on honey.” Brock replied,

As he started to walk away from Phil he gave him the dirtiest look ever and muttered “idoit” then walked out of the hospital still holding Darcy close while rubbing her arm in comfort and to keep her warm as they walked to the car.

When they got to the car Brock opened Darcy’s door for her and stood there in case she needed help, he looked at her worriedly as she slowly got in the car and was about to close the car door herself when Brock said “I got it.” In a soft voice that was unrecognizable to Darcy.

When he softly closed her side of the door he went and got in the drivers side with ease and gently closed his door and started driving to there home where they played a picture perfect husband and wife.

********

The drive back home was just pure silence Brock kept glancing at Darcy every few seconds worriedly, he kept seeing her posture give off sad vibes which was the last thing he’s ever expect from Darcy because whenever he would see her at SHIELD she would always radiate so much happiness and it would always affect everyone around her in such a positive way.

Brock would secretly always act like he hated it or was annoyed by it, but truth be told he loved it, he was one of the ones her smile affected, he felt happier when she was around and loved that she could simply make a bad day go away.

But the Darcy he was seeing now was a terrible version that he never wants to see again, she was just looking out the window, her eyes duel and just not focused on anything specific, she was just looking at whatever was in front of her.

“Did you know?” Brock asked without thinking, just wanting a reason to hear her talk so he could know that she was okay.

“No” Darcy replied, a blank tone in her voice that Brock thought he would never ever hear from her, it was so rare to hear that from her that if he wasn’t already concerned he was now.

He looked at her, lips parted a little as if to say something, but nothing came out so he just slowly put his arm on her thigh and rubbed it in comfort thinking that, that was the best he could do right now.

********

After a few minutes they got home, when Brock parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt “stay here I’ll open your door for you.” He said softly.

“No it’s okay you don’t need to.” Darcy said in a soft quiet tone,

Brock just nodded slowly and quietly got out of the car and walked to Darcy’s side of the car,

As Darcy was getting out of the car, she was about to step out of the car she suddenly felt dizzy and nearly slipped,

“DARCY.” Brock shout as he quickly got her glad that he was right next to her,

“Are you okay?” Brock asked looking at her in concern holding her against his chest protectively,

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just got a little dizzy I guess.” She replied,

“Okay let’s get you inside then.” Brock said, he then closed her car door and lead her to the house, and then inside when he opened the door, not letting go of her.

When they got inside Brock slowly lead her up the stairs carefully making sure that she was okay and that he didn’t accidentally make her bump into something,

As they got upstairs they went to the bedroom and Brock slowly let Darcy sit on the bed.

“Thank you Brock, you didn’t have to help me all the way to the bedroom, but thank you.” Darcy said,

“You’re welcome.” Brock replied.

Darcy smile “uh I’ll be fine now, so you can go back to your girlfriend if you want.” 

Brock frowned a little while shaking his head no a little “no uh I don’t want to.” 

Then went and sat on the opposite side of Darcy on the bed and they both just sat there in silence either of them not knowing what to say in this situation that they were in. 

Then Darcy slowly layed down on the bed going into fetal position and hugging herself as she just wanted to forget what had happened,

Darcy then felt the bed shift a little bit and had assumed that Brock had left, but was a little surprised when she felt him hug her with one arm and pull himself closer to her and rub her arm a little then just let it lay over her hip in comfort to show that he would be here for her if she needed him.

But what Brock didn’t know was that Darcy was trying to ignore his hand being there and reminding herself silently that he wasn’t going to hurt her or something.

As she finally relaxed she tried to sleep when she started hearing Brock softly snore,

She then relaxed and got comfortable and went to sleep, trying to forget about the incident that had happened to her.


End file.
